Today, companies and persons rely on having consistent supply of power to electronic devices more than ever. Without power, companies may be unable to manufacture goods, or to operate at all, such as if the company is in the business of supplying information over the Internet. Without power, businesses and individuals may be completely incapacitated regarding critical activities, such as making goods, providing services, and transacting personal finances (e.g., filing tax returns, and paying bills).
Frequently, individuals and companies monitor the supply of power to electronic devices or facilities to ensure that their affairs and/or businesses are not significantly affected by a power outage, a change in status or some other power alteration. Uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) are often used to provide backup power in case of a power outage. UPSs are commonly used on computing equipment to guard against data being lost due to a power outage before the data are saved. UPSs used with computing equipment also help to guard against a loss in service by providers of information over the Internet, such as by servers, e.g., hosting web pages.
Device status is often monitored and reported to the individual or company owning a device using email notification or the Plain Old Telephone System (POTS), which requires the installation of a remote monitoring unit at the customer site and is physically dialed into to get updates and specifics. Frequently, companies are obligated to provide manpower at substantial cost so that electronic devices can be monitored and reported on a regular basis.